sekaijufandomcom-20200213-history
Thermagon
Thermagon Thermagon is the mutant of Mountaglace Island. Like Sedipent, it is considered to be one of the hardest mutants to find. It is a Frost/Light type with Metal/Mythic coverage. Description "In due time, all will be frozen, and you'll only be floating away farther from the truth." Thermagon is an odd, humanoid creature made out of multiple disconnected pieces including parts from IcicleWalrus, FrostbittenMinion, IceBreaker, DustyDiamondCrawler, LilBlindDrake and Avalance. Most of its body is made out of blue-colored ice, with pinkish light glowing out of it. Its chest is a notable exception, with regular bone ribs and its heart being exposed there. While hard to spot, it has a small tail. Thermagon was one of the wackiest mutants, and compared to the other mutants, used to be a lot more happy. It is capable of teleporting at the speed of light, although its regular speed is not nearly as fast. Using these abilities, it teleported around Mountaglace, supporting people and messing with them at the same time using silly catch phrases, often just its own name over and over. Thermagon was rather benevolent, although its luck was poor, often showing up only when it was too late to help the people it had to help. Despite this, however, Thermagon was rather well-liked in Mountaglace. One day, Thermagon planned to confess the truth about his existence and the other mutants to Mountaglace. Unfortunately, this never happened, as Mr. Google, one of the major figures involved in the creation of mutants, caught wind of this. In order to prevent his darkest secrets from being revealed, Mr. Google split Thermagon's pieces apart and hid them in mysterious, unknown places. The only way to bring him back would be to put his pieces back together correctly. Thermagon has massive Guard and Spirit; however, compared to other mutants, its stats are rather balanced. Its Vitality is underwhelming and its Endurance is horrible, and combined with a mediocre Agility and a pretty large hitbox, Thermagon has a crippling weaknesses to pretty much all Spirit attacks. While it can defend itself from Guard attacks more easily, getting close to foes as a Spirit attacker is not a very bright idea. However, Frost is an extremely strong type offensively, and it is capable of covering a good range of types with its main types and its coverage types. Statistics Vitality: 69 Strength: 68 Guard: 144 Spirit: 148 Endurance: 43 Agility: 88 Evolves into: N/A Evolves from: N/A Drops: Thermagon 1/50, Thermettagon 1/2500 What do you think of Thermagon? It's adorable! It's awesome! It scares me... I think it's funny! I think it looks a bit weird. I don't have any particularly strong opinions on it. I don't like it. What do you think of Thermagon's stats? S Tier - The best of the best! A Tier - Excellent! B Tier - Good, but not amazing. C Tier - A bit meh. D Tier - Not good. Category:Mutants Category:Frost-type Creatures Category:Creatures with Metal Coverage Category:Creatures with Mythic Coverage Category:Mountaglace Creatures Category:Light-type Creatures